Alien Commander
The Alien Commander is a Hero in Lego Battles and is the commander of the Aliens as well as archenemy to Biff and his Astronauts. He is the male counterpart to the Alien Queen, although their relationship is professional, as they have never shown any sort of physical attraction to one another. Biography Act 1 The Mothership, inhabited by the Alien race, was in the process of crashing down into another planet when the Alien Commander continued to build a yellow LEGO castle unknowing to the danger ahead. As the Drones are seen fleeing their stasis pods and running around the ship in panic, and the Commander places the flag onto his set, the Alien Ship crashes down, leaving both the ship and the set to ruins. Left weakened on an unknown planet, the Alien Commander and his men discover that an outpost of Astronauts are nearby and actively attacking their Crater Base. Annoyed, the Alien Commander and his men set up a temporary base and eliminates the outpost of six. Afterwards, the Astronauts abducted a few of his Drones, drawing the Alien Commander to his breaking point. The Commander finds and rescues the three Drone captives, relinquishing the issue for now. The Aliens decide then to prepare an attack group and scare the Earth Base to show them what they are really made of. They put the plan into action and destroy an Earth Outpost successfully. Once again, the Astronauts captured one of his Laser Teams for study, and Commander with his troops eliminate their captors and solve the problem. Being driven mad, the Commander realized that the Astronauts have blocked the only route to the Mothership, and in Alien fashion, they tear through the blockade and send a Transport Ship through the now-cleared path. Act 2 The Alien Commander learns that they are not alone in their petty squabble with Astronauts, as a group of Space Criminals is also stranded on the planet. Seeing an opportunity to strengthen ties with other groups, Alien Commander send his men to free the captured Space Criminal Leader, which they carry out successfully. The Alien Commander learns that the Space Criminal Leader Plisken has the ability to "borrow" Earthling equipment, and using this, they steal an Earth Claw Tank and bring it back to base. Later Alien Commander is notified that the Mothership separated on entry into the atmosphere, and that they need to hunt down and recover the missing CryoLab. After battling their way through the Earth outpost, the Aliens recover the Cryolab and bring it back to the Mothership. Realizing his direct attack strategy isn't doing the trick, Alien Commander finds and destroys the Biodomes, cutting off the Astronauts' food supply. Once again, the Aliens find that they are also missing the NavCore. Fortunately, they've detected a faint signal, which is enough for them to eventually make it through the winding tunnel and find the Navcore, making it safely back to base. Act 3 Needing more fuel after a leak in the Mothership's tanks, the Alien Commander and his Aliens go to recover a purple crystal, fighting off the Astronaut's outpost members along the way. They power up the Mothership with the purple crystal soon after. Unfortunately, the NavCore wiring melted, meaning that the Aliens would have to build their own telemetry. Luckily, however, the Astronauts have already constructed Towers on the perfect locations for the towers the Aliens need to build. The Aliens end up destroying the Towers and replacing them with their own, creating guides for the Mothership. Learning they need one more purple crystal in order to successfully get the Mothership in working order, the Alien Commander and his Alien build up a temporary base before charging into a large Astronaut outpost, retrieving the crystal and bringing it back to base. Completely refilled, the Alien Commander turns his attention to the Space Criminals, who are now attempting to leave the planet. Paying back the Criminals for their aid in the fight against the Astronauts, they defended them while they left the planet, and after ten minutes of Earthling attacks, the Space Criminals finally escaped. It was finally time for the Aliens' turn to head home, and all that was needed was a few more system check before they could head off. Of course, however, the Astronauts attacked in waves, but they were overwhelmed by the Aliens and didn't even touch the Mothership. The Mothership takes off, and the Aliens leave the dastardly planet for good. Description The male hero for the Aliens in the LEGO Battles. He is a very strong melee hero with good spells but, like many melee heroes, he is slow. Gameplay The Alien Commander is one of the more powerful heroes in the game due to his useful spells. For one his EMP, automatically stuns in the a wide area for a few seconds. He has high amounts of HP allowing him to tank the front lines to keep his low health units such as Drones safe from harm. However, he can be swarmed easily due to his slow speed. Cheap units effective in overwhelming the Commander. Although his EMP, can allow him to get away due to the stun time and wide area. Pros: High Health, Resource Replenishment, Wide Stun, High Attack Power Cons: Slow. Lego Battles Ninjago The Alien Commander is back, but he has been reduced to a simple ranged hero. His spells are not as useful as before, though Group Heal is nice and Space Laser can do great damage due to it's cheap cost. Ranged I The Alien Commander transforms himself into a spider-like creature, though he looks the same as the Alien Queen from Lego Battles. His spells are Group Heal and Space Laser. Group Heal regenerates large portions of allies HP for a few seconds. Space Laser is a cheap AOE spell that deals light damage to all enemies around him. Though due to it's cheap cost, he can easily spam it to deal heavy damage to enemies. Though he has a very slow firing rate, with moderate range. Range II The Alien Commander surrounds himself in a veil of otherworldly energy, glowing brightly. He has the spells Ravage and Meteor Shower. Ravage is great at buffing allies attack power making your hardest hitting unit, hit even harder. While Meteor Shower deals heavy damage over time to all enemies in a area. He has the shortest firing range, but shots quickly to make up for it. Though he lacks the power he had in the previous game. =Tips Lego Battles= The Commander has great synergy with Area of Attack units like the Catapult as using EMP can trap a group of units in a bunch allowing the catapult to do massive damage and possibly wipe out the group. The Commander can take punishment well due to his High HP. Use him on the front lines and if he's low on health use EMP and make him retreat while your army attacks. Appearances * LEGO Battles * LEGO Battles Ninjago Notes *His second upgraded form in LEGO Battles Ninjago is identical to the Alien Queen. Gallery Alien Commander stage 1-2.png|The in game icon from LEGO Battles: Ninjago. Alien commander.jpg Category:Characters Category:LEGO Battles Category:LEGO Battles Ninjago Category:Hero Units Category:Alien Units Category:Other Heroes